


What Happens in the Lounge

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, another late night fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight is the best time to talk with your crush alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a month ago and tonight I just revised it while watching Dancing with the Stars. That's what I do with my time.
> 
> I have many other fics I could post after a bit of revising so be on the lookout, hedgehogs!

It was the middle of the night, and Magnus couldn’t sleep. He’d tried many things, but after laying in bed for two hours, he just couldn’t fall asleep. So he was wandering around on floor 19, until he passed the lounge. He heard someone moving around in there, and walked in.

It was rare that the lounge was occupied at night, unless he was in there hanging out with his hallmates when they couldn’t sleep.

So he wasn’t too surprised to see that TJ was sitting on the couch, eating popcorn in front of the fire. “Hey, Magnus. Couldn’t sleep?”

Magnus ignored the heart his heart skipped at hearing the son of Tyr’s voice. “Yeah. Can I join you?”

T.J. nodded, and Magnus walked over, sitting on the other end of the couch. TJ passed him the bowl of popcorn, and the two of them sat in silence.

“It’s a nice view, isn’t it?” TJ sighed after a long silence, eating a piece of popcorn. “We’re passing Vanaheim.” Magnus looked up from the fire to see him looking towards the window. TJ’s dark skin was illuminated by the roaring flames. Magnus looked out the window too, seeing the far too sunny grassy fields of Folkvanger.

He nodded. “Looks like Volkswagen.”

“You mean Folkvanger.” TJ let out a small chuckle, turning to face Magnus. “I’ve never been, but you have, right?”

“Yeah. With Blitzen.” Magnus leaned against the back of the couch, grabbing a handful of popcorn. “Seems like a long time ago now.”

He went over to the window, and looked at the meadow, seemingly drenched in golden light. It was so different from Valhalla, where warriors would slaughter each other over and over again.  It was where he was supposed to be, but somehow, he was happier here. Magnus pressed a hand against the warm glass, letting his hand seemingly absorb the light. He thought about his friends, the people he’d met here. He turned back towards TJ.

_ There’s nowhere I’d rather be,  _ he thought, smiling to himself, seeing TJ smiling at him.

“So, how long do you think it’ll be until Mallory and Halfborn get together?” he said, going back to the couch.

TJ laughed. “Well, it’s been a long time coming…”

\---

It was around 2 when TJ stretched out on the couch, laying his head on Magnus’ lap.

“What are you doing?” Magnus laughed. 

“I’m a bit tired,” TJ yawned. “But you’re comfortable.”

“You’re warm,” Magnus replied, running a hand through TJ’s curly locks.

TJ smiled. He reached out to put his hand on Magnus’ cheek. “I’ve been here for about a hundred and fifty years, Magnus. But I’ve never met someone like you.”

“A son of Frey?”

“No. More than that. I don’t know how to explain it, but you’re… you’re special.” TJ yawned again. “I just - I don’t know, Chase.” Magnus felt his heart beating as TJ continued talking.“Never felt this way about anyone before. At least, I can’t remember. One hundred fifty years, you know?” TJ got off of Magnus. He pecked him on the cheek, before getting up and grabbing a donut from the food that was laid out for breakfast in the morning.

Magnus didn’t react but putting his hand on where TJ had kissed his cheek. “You… you kissed me.”

TJ looked up from his donut, wiping powdered sugar from his lips. “I did.”

“And?”

TJ walked over. “I’d do it again.” He leaned over, but instead of kissing Magnus’ cheek, he went for his lips. Magnus was taken by surprise, but quickly kissed back. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but when they pulled apart, Magnus let out a laugh.

“Your lips still taste like sugar,” Magnus said. He licked a bit of sugar off the corner of his mouth. “But, considering, you kiss better than Jackie Molotov.”

“Who?”

Another laugh escaped his lips. “My first kiss. It was like getting mouth to mouth from a goat.”

TJ laughed with him this time. “That’s highly specific.”

“You have no idea,” Magnus said, before reaching up to kiss him again.

\---

The next morning, Magnus woke up in lounge 19. 

_ Why am I in the lounge?  _ he asked himself before remembering. TJ was asleep on the other end of the couch, curled up along the arm. Magnus smiled, before nudging him gently. 

“What?” he asked, his words a bit mumbled from drowsiness. 

“We fell asleep in the lounge,” Magnus laughed. 

T.J. smiled. “Oh yeah.” He rubbed his eyes. “That was fun. What time is it?”

“Time for you to get a watch,” Magnus replied, getting up. 

“Well, I don’t exactly go to bed with a watch on, Chase,” TJ laughed. 

“I think it’s time for breakfast,” Magnus told him. “Officially.”

“Hopefully. I’m starving,” TJ yawned.

They were getting their breakfast when Mallory walked in. “Beantown? You’re up early.”

Magnus muttered a curse at the mention of his nickname before answering her. “We… we fell asleep in the lounge.”

Mallory laughed. “Why were you two in the lounge last night?”

He knew Mallory would be all too happy to hear what had happened between the two of them last night. Slinging an arm around TJ’s shoulders (an odd action, considering that TJ was a few inches taller than him), he chuckled to himself.

“What happens in the lounge,  _ stays _ in the lounge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact - I spent five minutes laughing at a typo I made typing the word 'happens.' I typed 'hapepens' in the first draft and laughed so hard that I screenshotted. I still laugh thinking about it to this day.


End file.
